


What Goes Down Must Come Up

by socialriotbitch



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bodily Fluids, Deepthroating, Drunk Sex, Emetophilia, Established Relationship, Held Down, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Situational Humiliation, Submissive Reita (the GazettE), Verbal Humiliation, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Aoi and Uruha are lucky Reita doesn't drink, that way they don't have to argue about who's driving home from parties. Reita is lucky Aoi and Uruha drink, since it tends to line up rather well with their shared kinks. A good deal for everyone involved.
Relationships: Aoi/Reita (the GazettE), Aoi/Reita/Uruha (the GazettE), Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE), Reita/Uruha (the GazettE)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	What Goes Down Must Come Up

“Alright, take it easy, don't trip,” Reita said as he parked the car, quickly getting out so he could catch his boyfriends if they fell. Uruha was usually pretty sturdy, but even he held on to the car as he got up, standing for a moment before starting on what undoubtedly felt like a long walk to the door. Aoi wasn't quite as well off, and when Reita opened the door for him and held his hand out to help him, he just stayed in the car, staring intently forward.

“One moment, I feel a little sick.”

Reita pushed down the excitement that bubbled up in him at Aoi's words, nodding sympathetically. “I'm not surprised, you had a lot to drink. I tried to drive as gently as I could.”

“I know, it would have been so much worse if we had to take the bus home. Thanks for not being a drunk,” Aoi said, grinning as he grabbed Reita's hand, getting out of the car with some difficulty, leaning on Reita all the way to the door.

“Yeah, it's bad enough with the two of us,” Uruha said, finally getting the door unlocked after some fumbling with the keys, holding it open for Aoi and Reita.

“Next time, we should host the party. The house is big enough, and we wouldn't have to worry about the drive home.” Aoi held on to the wall while Reita helped him get his shoes off, Uruha watching from the doorway, waiting his turn.

“Yeah, but we would have to worry about Kai passing out on our couch, not to mention cleaning up the mess with a hangover.”

“We're three, we would manage,” Aoi said, chuckling to himself at the memory of Kai snoring with his mouth open. “I still can't believe we didn't draw a dick on his face or something. We would have had such great pictures for the group chat.”

“It sounds like a good idea now, but you would have changed your mind in the morning when he chewed you out for it,” Reita said, rolling his eyes at Aoi, who was giggling openly now. Maybe he shouldn't have been a good boyfriend and stopped him. Not only would the pictures be priceless, Kai scolding Aoi for it would be hilarious. Still, he saw it as his responsibility to take care of Aoi and Uruha when they were too drunk to do it themselves, and he couldn't in good conscience let them act on every impulse, at least not in public.

“Bucket.” Aoi's voice was so quiet, Reita barely heard him, but when he looked up, he saw Aoi staring at the floor, holding on to the back of the couch with one hand, the other clenching on his thigh. “I need a-”

He didn't get any further than that, and Uruha barely darted to his side fast enough to hold his hair out of the way as he doubled over. His stomach wrung itself out, the contents spilling to the floor as he retched, gripping Uruha tightly. “Oh, baby, just let it out,” Uruha said, gently brushing Aoi's hair back, about to tell Reita to get something to clean up with when he noticed how rigid he was. Reita was standing on the other side of the living room, bottom lip caught between his teeth, and the way he watched as Aoi fought back another wave gave him away. “Naughty boy.”

Reita pressed his finger to his lips in a silent signal to Uruha, but he wasn't quick enough. Aoi looked up in time to catch it, and he grinned when he met Reita's wide eyes. “What's this, is someone getting excited?”

“Well, yeah, you know what I'm into,” Reita said, his cheeks flushing at the hungry way Aoi and Uruha watched him. “But come on, let's just get you into bed.”

“So you can jerk off alone when you clean this up? Not a chance.” Aoi looked like he wanted to say more, but he was stopped by Uruha placing his hand on his shoulder, concern evident in his tone.

“What's wrong, Reita? Something we said?”

“It just feels wrong taking advantage of you when you're drunk, especially when it comes to this.” Reita looked down, trying to put the situation out of his mind so he could clear his head. “I don't want you to consent to something you might regret in the morning, or hurt yourselves for my sake.”

“We'd never regret indulging you.” Aoi's voice was clear this time, and it was obvious he was doing his best to seem sober. It wasn't working.

“You're so convincing,” Reita said, grinning up at Aoi, who wobbled on his feet when he let go of Uruha to point to the floor.

“Come here and clean this mess up.”

It was a command Reita wasn't opposed to obeying, but he still waited a moment to see if Aoi was going to burst into giggles or change his mind. When it seemed he wasn't going to, Reita turned around, about to fetch cleaning supplies when Aoi's voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Where are you going?” Aoi's grin taunted him when he turned around, and he looked so satisfied with himself, Reita almost shuddered. “I didn't say you could use a mop.”

Reita licked his lip, slowly making his way over to them, still refusing to look down. “How am I supposed to clean it up, then?”

“With your mouth,” Aoi said, and he seemed to delight in Reita's wince, probably saw past his hesitance and knew that was exactly what Reita had been hoping for.

“And if I say no?”

“It wasn't a request.” Aoi looked like that was the response he had been hoping for, and Reita greatly enjoyed the direction this was taking, couldn't stop himself from wanting it even if he tried. “Uruha?”

Reita turned and tried to dash away, but Uruha was faster than him, gripping his arms and pulling him back before he got away. “You heard him, get on the floor.”

“No way,” Reita said, struggling against Uruha, but it was hard without his arms. Uruha had the upper hand in this position, and Reita's arousal only grew as he was wrestled to the ground, moaning when Uruha's knee on his back finally forced him down on his stomach.

“That's right, you know you want this, slut,” Uruha said, and Reita nodded briefly, a sign to them both to keep going, before he tried to wriggle out of Uruha's grip.

“Aoi, please,” he said, desperation in his eyes as he looked up at him, cock twitching when he got a laugh in response.

“Fuck, you're pitiful. You're trying so hard to hide how much you enjoy this.” Aoi crouched down next to Reita's head, careful not to step in his own vomit, buried a hand in Reita's hair and twisted his head so he was forced to finally acknowledge the puddle on the floor. “Just give it up. We both know you're hard as a rock just watching me throw up. Maybe if you're a good, obedient little puke whore, I'll even indulge you some more.”

Reita shuddered as he took in the sight, the smell, and eventually, the flavour of Aoi's vomit. The first lick was always the best, and he screwed his eyes shut and dragged his tongue along the floor, whimpering at the foul taste. He tried to pull away, but Uruha leaned more weight on his back and Aoi pushed his head down, and he groaned as his face was smeared in the puddle. “Let go of me.”

“Why would we do that when you're enjoying yourself so much?” This time it was Uruha who spoke, and Reita wasn't shocked when he heard the evident arousal in his voice. Uruha was definitely hard as well, maybe Aoi too, and that fact alone made Reita want to moan and rut against the floor. “But go ahead, safeword, if you want out. You know all it takes is one word from you and we'll stop everything.”

Reita was silent for a moment, wriggling again, pretending to struggle, rubbing his face in Aoi's vomit in the process. “Just let me go!”

None of those words were the one, they all knew. When hands pushed and pulled at Reita's clothes, stripping him naked, Reita only resisted enough to keep up appearances, not wanting to make it impossible for them, but letting them work for it. Once he was done undressing Reita, Aoi started working on his own belt, getting up so he could take off everything below his waist, and Reita sighed at the sight of Aoi's cock. Just as he'd guessed, Aoi was hard, and his cock twitched where it lay trapped between the floor and his own body.

“Move over, Uruha,” Aoi said as he knelt down, and Uruha gave him enough room to push Reita into the position he wanted. Reita kept up the pretence of a fight, reaching up to push Aoi away, but Uruha grabbed his hands and wrenched them behind him none too gently, and Reita cried out in pain to hide his eager moan. “Open up, bitch,” Aoi said, bending down and smearing his dick in his vomit, and Reita winced at the sight, trying to pull away, clenching his mouth shut defiantly.

“You're such a jerk,” Uruha said and chuckled as Aoi held his dick to Reita's lips, and he could already taste the puke just from the tip.

“Yeah, he loves it,” Aoi said, grinning down at Reita as he gripped his jaw, digging his fingers into the sides and prying his mouth open. “Who's our filthy little masochist?”

Reita couldn't answer, because as soon as his lips parted, Aoi's dick was shoved between them, and he recoiled at the taste that assaulted his senses. He tried to cough, tried to pull away, but Aoi gripped his hair tightly and pushed his hips forward, forcing more of his cock into Reita's mouth, making his eyes water. “Oh, yeah, you look good like that. On the floor, face full of puke, and a mouth full of cock. Right where you belong.”

“Here, let me help,” Uruha said, letting go of Reita's hands and sitting up properly. “You might want to watch out, though.”

“Mm, give it to him,” Aoi said, and Reita tried to crane his neck to see what Uruha was doing, his heart nearly skipping a beat when he saw him pushing his fingers into his mouth. He couldn't tear his gaze away, even when Uruha gagged and leaned over him, taking his fingers out just in time as a wave of vomit hit Reita's hip.

“Fuck, that's disgusting,” Uruha said and pulled back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and scrunching his nose up in distaste. “Where's the lube?”

Aoi nodded over to one of the shelves, licking his lips and watching as tears gathered in Reita's eyes. “You reek,” he said, and Reita gave a moan in response. He felt deliciously filthy, lying in both Aoi and Uruha's vomit, desperately horny, with Aoi thrusting his puke-coated cock into his mouth over and over. The sound of Uruha retching, the smell, the disgusting mess that dripped down his body, all of it was just adding to his arousal, making him want to beg for more.

Fortunately, Aoi's cock in his mouth prevented him from saying anything at all, all he could do was moan around him as Aoi fucked his mouth, thrusting against his lips and driving his cock deeper down his throat. In fact, it almost seemed like he was trying to hit the roof of his mouth, and when Reita furrowed his brows, Aoi grinned down at him. “Finally catching on, are you?”

Reita whined and reached up to push at Aoi's hips, trying to pull away, but to his delight, Aoi only gripped his hair harder. He pulled Reita up on all fours, aided by Uruha's grip on his legs, and Reita didn't have time to wonder when Uruha had returned, because the next hard thrust did it. Aoi rammed his cock into Reita's mouth, holding him down as Reita gagged, retched, the contents of his stomach pushing up through his throat. His vomit trickled out around Aoi's cock, adding to the puddle on the floor, and Aoi and Uruha moaned at the sight.

“Pathetic,” Aoi said, and Reita almost whimpered as the grip on his hair loosened, pulling back to gasp for air. A moment later he was moaning, Uruha's slick finger pushing into his ass, and he arched his back and raised his hips as much as he could.

“Please, fuck me,” he said, and Uruha smiled down at him, smacking his ass playfully, thrusting his finger into him.

“You're such a horny slut, Reita,” Uruha said, slipping another finger in alongside the first, and Reita nodded in agreement.

“I am, I'm a filthy, disgusting whore, now please, give me your cocks.” Reita turned to look up at Aoi, parting his lips and sticking his tongue out, moaning when Aoi pushed back into his mouth.

“Good boy.” Aoi gripped Reita's head and started thrusting again, watching Uruha push his jeans down and lube up with a grin. “Mm, make him cum, babe.”

“Gladly.” Uruha buried himself to the hilt inside Reita, leaning over him and reaching around for his cock. His hand, still slick with lube, closed around Reita's shaft, and he moaned in desperation, pushing his hips back in a silent plea for more. “That's it, bitch, take it. Cum with both of us inside you.”

With Aoi's hands on his head and Uruha's on his hips and cock, both of them thrusting into him, it wasn't long before Reita was reduced to a moaning, drooling mess. He loved being taken like this, naked and covered in filth, his boyfriends fucking him from both ends, enacting his dirty fantasies. Uruha's hand moved on his cock in just the right way, stroking him expertly, relentlessly driving him to the edge. He'd been hard for so long, everything about this playing into his fantasies, and when Aoi gagged again, Reita could hardly believe his luck.

He barely closed his eyes in time before Aoi hurled, vomit hitting his face and probably spattering Aoi's abdomen, but Reita didn't dare look. Above him he heard Uruha groan, though he didn't stop fucking Reita's ass, and Reita was grateful for that. “Seriously? Now we have to do laundry as well.”

“Sorry, that one wasn't on purpose,” Aoi said, swallowing a few times before he continued thrusting into Reita's mouth, undeterred by the mess. A few thrusts later, Reita moaned around his cock, clenching around Uruha as he came hard, Uruha stroking him through it. “Though it seemed to do the trick.”

“Oh yeah, he's still going,” Uruha said and chuckled, and only when Reita's cock stopped throbbing did he let go and straighten up, fucking him hard, chasing his own orgasm. Aoi didn't stop moving when he came, shallow thrusts of his hips as his cum filled Reita's mouth, and his only regret was that he couldn't swallow. When Aoi pulled out, Reita let his cum and a few chunks of half digested food spill from his lips, spitting a few times to get it all out, and Aoi wiped his face so he could open his eyes again.

“Come on, Uruha, fill him,” Aoi said, slightly breathless, and Uruha gave a moan of agreement. His fingers dug into Reita's hips as he spread his legs for leverage, fucking him hard for a few minutes before he stilled, groaning as he emptied his balls into Reita. Reita was still hazy when Uruha pulled out, and he didn't resist as he was pulled back to lean against Uruha's chest, even though Uruha was still mostly dressed. They had to do laundry, anyway.

“Thank you guys so much, you're the best,” he mumbled once he'd caught his breath, smiling when Aoi leaned in to kiss him, even though he pulled away quickly.

“You're welcome, but you taste so bad,” he said and grimaced, prompting a laugh from Uruha.

“And whose fault is that? You're the one who can't hold his liquor.”

“Hey, I'm doing great, for your information,” Aoi said, almost pouting up at Uruha, and Reita had to suppress a giggle.

“Guys, should we clean this up before our living room starts permanently smelling like puke?”

“He has a point,” Uruha said, slowly getting up, helping Aoi to his feet next. “Let's go get that mop now.”

“Next time, let's just do this in the bathroom,” Aoi said, frowning at the floor. “Near the drain.”

“If you can keep it in long enough to get there,” Reita said and winked, turning to follow Uruha.

“Next time, I won't be drunk,” Aoi said, slapping Reita's shoulder when he laughed incredulously.


End file.
